


Cozy

by Autumn_Froste



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Is a Good Bro, Cozy, F/M, Files, Friendship, Head scratches, Spies, Tired Tasha, take a nap already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Froste/pseuds/Autumn_Froste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes in to find a very tired Nat going through files. Bruce is nonchalantly trying to get her to get some sleep. Clint's a good bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I send LOTS of <3 out to my beta, harngin. As always, she is spectacular. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like my little story and please, let me know what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading. :0)

“Well, don't you look cozy,” Clint said smiling at Bruce and Natasha. Bruce had his feet propped up on the plush Ottoman next to several files while Nat had her head comfortably in his lap. Her knees were tucked up and she was examining a paper file. 

 

“I'm using him,” Natasha said dryly as she handed Bruce a sheet of paper. “Not only is he an excellent pillow, I need that sexy brain. I have no idea what I'm looking at.” She rubbed her eyes. 

 

Bruce smiled, “She thinks she's using me, I find this stuff fascinating.” He was scratching her head, occasionally looking down to see her eyes beginning to droop. He winked at Clint.

 

Nat groaned, “ _ You _ would.”

 

Clint chuckled and sat on the other side of the couch. He picked up a file and looked at it quizzically, “What are we looking for?”

 

Nat closed her eyes and laid the file over her face, “Fury thinks there's a pattern to these people’s deaths  _ and _ if there's one thing I can find it's patterns.” Nat moved the file off her face so she could rub her eyes again. “So I need to find a correlation between the deaths of these scientists and thus far the only thing I see is they are all scientists. I pulled Bruce in because I haven't a clue on what they were working on.”

 

Clint realized she had basically repeated herself, which she didn't do. It was a waste of energy. Clint and Bruce looked at each other. “Tasha, when was the last time you ate,” Clint asked. 

 

She started studying a file again, “Wha--, I don't know, what time is it?”

 

Clint pursed his lips, “If you can't tell me what time it is by your internal clock, you've been at this for too long. You're eating and then sleeping. I don't care if you take your Brucie-Bear with you; he probably needs a sandwich too, by this point.” Nat tried to give him one of her death glares. “Nat, those glares didn't work on me when I first brought you in, and they don't work on me now. Go grab a shower. I'll bring each of you a sandwich and a drink. You can negotiate whether you're eating it together in bed or not, but you are eating it. I’ll even stand over you and watch while you do it. You can have your files back in six hours, not sooner.” He began gathering up the files in one stack.

 

“I hate when you use your ‘Dad voice,’” Nat grumbled, climbing to her feet and heading toward the bathroom.

 

“Thank you,” Bruce said quietly after he heard the door click.

  
“You had it under control; I just gave her a push. You better go join her. You aren't nearly as used to those icy stares as I am,” Clint chuckled. He caught Bruce’s arm on his way to the bathroom, “Thanks for taking such good care of her.” Clint had never seen Bruce look so proud.


End file.
